La cage aux Pandas
by Xazera
Summary: Une sortie au zoo en famille, tout semblait parfait pour Jane et Maura. Un cadavre tombe du ciel et viens tout gacher! One-Shot, petite enquête mêlée avec du Rizzles. Bonne lecture!


**Bonjour chers lecteurs! Je publie aujourd'hui un One-shot que j'ai écrit rapidement pour ma petite soeur qui m'avait demandé d'écrire sur les pandas. C'est elle qui a choisi le nom du deuxieme panda. Je m'en excuse, en revanche la femelle je lui ai donné son nom ( à ma soeur ). **

**Avant que vous lisiez cela, je voulais rendre un dernier hommage à Lee Thompson Young comme beaucoup de gens qui ont écrit récemment. Son suicide reste un mystère. Repose en paix Lee, tu as été un merveilleux Barrold Frost et certainement une personne merveilleuse en privé! RIP Lee ! **

**Je vous laisse lire, bisous :D**

* * *

La vie à Boston était paisible. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et les enfants riaient. C'était un dimanche matin comme chaque personne pouvait rêver. Le mois de juillet avait été particulièrement chaud, la canicule avait été fatale pour les pelouses et les bosquets fleuris. Aucune pluie n'avait été enregistré depuis trois semaines, durant lesquelles les températures avaient atteint plus de trente-cinq degrés. La chaleur semblait avoir démotivé les criminels également. La charge de travail avait été moindre pour la détective Jane Rizzoli. Cela ne fut pas le cas en revanche pour sa femme qui avait du traiter de nombreux cas de crise cardiaque. Aussi ce dimanche fut très apprécié. Maura allait enfin pouvoir profiter de ses deux enfants, Charlotte et Aden. Une grande sortie au zoo était prévue. La première pour Aden. Toute la petite famille dormait à poing fermé, seul le bruit de leur paisible respiration se faisait entendre. Le calme régnant était cependant passager, le réveil sonna, tirant les deux femmes des bras de Morphée. Huit heure. La brune émit un grognement rauque et éteignit l'objet. Elle resta quelques secondes allongé, profitant des dernières seconde de songe que lui offrait le silence. Elle se retourna et contempla la chevelure qui lui faisait face. Les reflets dorés de la légiste brillait du même éclat que le soleil.

"Bonjour docteur Isles."  
Jane posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de sa femme, s'imprégnant de son odeur pourtant si familière.  
"Bonjour chérie. C'est déjà l'heure?  
-Et oui, il faut se préparer pour le zoo!  
-Les enfants sont excités comme des puces depuis hier!  
-C'est toujours un grand moment. Aller viens, il faut aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
-Laisse-moi quelques minutes, je vais me préparer.  
-A dans une heure alors."  
La brune sourit et fit un clin d'oeil à sa femme. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour aller à la cuisine, elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers avec lourdeur et lassitude. Elle était contente d'aller au zoo, mais elle aurait bien passer une heure de plus au lit. C'est à contre-coeur qu'elle se leva pour aller se laver. La scientifique fut plus rapide que ne l'avait prédit Jane, en trente minutes, l'affaire était bouclée.  
"Waouh, tu as fais vite!  
-Ça a l'air de te surprendre?  
-Disons que d'habitude tu passes plus de temps dans la salle de bain.  
-Et bien aujourd'hui je me suis dépêchée."  
La belle italienne vint sceller leurs lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur sa préparation. Biberon pour Aden, tartine de miel et de beurre pour Charlotte, et une tasse de café moulu pour sa petite femme adorée.  
"Tu vas réveiller Charlotte et moi Aden?  
-Pas de soucis, le biberon est sur le comptoir.  
-Merci."  
Elle quitta la pièce silencieusement et disparut dans le couloir, suivie de près par Jane qui allait dans la chambre de sa fille. Tout était plongé dans le noir, seule la veilleuse au pied du lit fournissait un peu de lumière. La mère s'assit sur le lit de sa fille et la contempla dormir quelques secondes avant de la réveiller doucement.  
"Charlotte, Charlotte ma puce. Il faut se lever, c'est l'heure d'aller au zoo.  
-Mama? Le zoo?  
-Oui, il faut que tu ailles déjeuner si tu veux qu'on soit vite avec les animaux!  
-D'accord! J'arrive tout de suite!  
-C'est bien, on se retrouve dans la cuisine."  
La petite hocha la tête et frotta ses yeux. Elle fut vite debout, réveillée par l'excitation. Elle engloutit son petit déjeuner à une vitesse incroyable.  
"Tu ne devrais pas manger aussi vite Charlotte. Tu vas avoir mal au ventre."  
Maura venait d'entrer avec son fils dans les bras. Elle l'installation dans son parc et vint embrasser sa fille.  
"Tu as bien dormi?  
-Oui, j'ai fait plein de rêves trop bien!  
-Tant mieux, cela veut dire que ton subconscient fonctionne bien! Jane, tu peux aller te préparer, je vais m'occuper des enfants.  
-Merci mon coeur. J'arrive dans vingt minutes."  
La détective partit en courant vers sa chambre. Au contraire de sa femme, le moindre de ses gestes étaient précipité et spontané. L'improvisation était la planification préférée de Jane. Après une bonne douche et un passage dans le dressing, elle était prête pour aller voir tous ces animaux accablés par la chaleur. Elle termina le pique-nique avec Charlotte pendant que la légiste préparait le sac de Aden. Une organisation indispensable qui devait empêcher tout oubli. Il était neuf heure quarante-cinq lorsque les portières claquèrent, annonçant le départ. Charlotte ne s'arrêtait plus. Elle récitait tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres sur les animaux. Un trait de caractère issu de sa mère scientifique qui faisait de même au quotidien. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Jane qui s'émerveillait devant l'intelligence de ses enfants.  
Le parking du zoo était plein, à croire que toutes les voitures de Boston s'étaient garées au même endroit. L'italienne déposa sa femme et ses enfants devant l'entrée et alla garer la voiture quelques rues plus loin. Il faisait encore très chaud ce jour-là. À peine Jane avait fait quelques pas qu'elle transpirait. Elle rejoignit toute sa famille qui l'attendait patiemment près du guichet.  
"C'est parti!" leur dit-elle avant de payer l'entrée. Tous entrèrent dans le parc avec un soupçons d'excitation. Les cages d'animaux défilaient devant eux, certaines attiraient plus l'attention que d'autres. Maura déballait tout ce qu'elle savait sur les animaux qu'ils voyaient. Cela faisait sourire la détective. Sa fille buvait ses paroles à grandes gorgées pendant que son frère tentait d'imiter fidèlement le cri des bêtes. L'enclos qui les retint le plus longtemps fut celui des lions.  
"Le Panthera leo est une espèce de mammifère carnivore de la famille des félidés. Le mâle adulte, aisément reconnaissable à son importante crinière, atteint une masse moyenne qui peut être variable selon les zones géographiques où il se trouve, allant de 174,9 kg à 217 kg. Certains spécimens très rares peuvent dépasser exceptionnellement 250 kg. Un mâle adulte se nourrit de 7 kg de viande chaque jour contre 5 kg chez la femelle. Le lion est un animal grégaire, c'est-à-dire qu'il vit en larges groupes familiaux, contrairement aux autres félins. Son espérance de vie, à l'état sauvage, est comprise entre 7 et 12 ans pour le mâle et 14 à 20 ans pour la femelle, mais il dépasse fréquemment les 30 ans en captivité."  
Quelques visiteurs s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter la scientifique. Jane rigolait à coté.  
"Tout le monde va croire que tu es guide.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
-Tu t'es entendu parler WikiMaura?  
-Je me suis juste renseigné lorsque j'étudiait les autopsies animalières.  
-Mais c'était il y a des années, comment tu peux t'en souvenir?  
-Aucune information n'est inutile Jane.  
-Si tu le dis, en attendant c'est l'heure du pique-nique. Les enfants ont faim.  
-On va s'asseoir dans le parc?  
-Oui, si il y a de la place..."  
Elles se mirent en route vers l'espace vert du zoo. La famille trouva un coin de verdure désert et à l'ombre. Ils s'y installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Tous savourèrent les délicieux sandwichs qu'avait préparé Jane. Aden s'était endormi dans les bras de sa mère et Charlotte n'en était pas loin non plus lorsque la détective chuchota:  
"On devrait peut-être rentrer non? Les petits sont crevés...  
-Tu as raison, mais il faut passer par l'arrière du parc si on veut éviter la foule.  
-Tu as raison, comme toujours! Aller on range et on rentre se reposer."  
Charlotte ne prit même pas la peine de protester. Il n'y avait que quatre heures qu'ils étaient arrivés mais les horaires en semaine étaient difficiles. Toute la petite famille se mît donc en route vers la sortie, en passant devant les derniers enclos. Ainsi défilèrent devant leurs yeux des lamas, quelques espèces de singes et des pandas. Ce fut cette cage qui attira l'attention de Jane. Elle n'en avait jamais vu. Les spécimens n'avaient été accueillis que très récemment et l'italienne n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les observer. Elle lut le panneau:  
"Lolita et Bartolomé-Zatum sont deux pandas géants originaire de Chine. Leur espèce est en danger, le zoo de Boston a donc décidé de participer à la conservation de cette espèce en favorisant les conditions de vie des deux individus.  
Le panda est un mammifère. Il ne vit que dans le centre de la Chine, dans des régions montagneuses recouvertes de forêts d'altitude, comme le Sichuan et le Tibet, entre 1 800 et 3 400 mètres. Il se nourrit nourrit principalement de bambou, d'oeuf et de petits insectes."  
La brune achevait sa lecture lorsque sa femme se plaça derrière elle.  
"Ils sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas?  
-Oui, purs et innocents. Tout comme eux..."  
Elle jeta un regard dans la direction de ses enfants.  
"Et ils le resteront..."  
La scientifique avait prononcé cette phrase en chuchotant. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et aperçut une silhouette en haut des rochers des pandas.  
"Jane, regarde il y a quelqu'un là-haut.  
-Ça doit être le soigneur qui vient les nourrir...  
-Ce n'est pas l'heure, non, il transporte quelque chose."  
Jane décrocha enfin son regard des animaux pour le déposer sur l'homme suspect. Il portait une casquette bleue marine et un TEE-shirt assorti. Son short était d'un blanc presque aveuglant, sauf sur le bas des jambes. Avec un plissement des yeux, la brune ajusta sa vue et identifia des "taches brunâtres" qui pouvaient s'avérer être du sang. Alors qu'elle se perdait en réflexion, l'homme souleva son paquet et le jeta au pied des rochers, dans la cage aux pandas. Jane ne protesta pas, imaginant une manoeuvre du zoo. Mais le paquet s'était ouvert dans sa chute, et une main humaine en sortait. En apercevant cela, la plupart des touristes hurlèrent, faisant pleurer les enfants et se retourner les passants. Maura courut près de ses enfants et les éloigna du sinistre spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.  
"Maura, appelle Korsak et Frost! Je vais essayer de rattraper l'homme!  
-Jane, attend il est peut-être armé! Et tu n'es pas en service!"  
La détective cria ses derniers mots en courant.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous aime trop pour mourir!"  
Sans pour autant lâcher ses enfants des yeux, Maura lança ses instructions aux quelques personnes en état.  
"Aller prévenir la sécurité et l'administration du zoo, je suis médecin légiste en chef du Massachusetts, je m'occupe de prévenir la police! Personne ne quitte les lieux avant l'arrivée de la criminelle de Boston."  
Avoir passer plusieurs années sur les scènes de crimes et avec sa femme avait eu du bon. Elle avait acquis de bon réflexes. La sécurité arriva quelques minutes plus tard et évacua les pandas de la cage. La police suivit de près, accompagné de Frost et Korsak. Tout se passa alors naturellement, comme sur toutes les autres scènes de crimes, Angela était venu récupérer les enfants, et Maura examinait le corps. Jane n'était toujours pas là, ce qui inquiéta les deux inspecteurs.  
"Où est Jane doc?  
-Oh mon dieu Jane! Elle n'est toujours pas revenue, elle est partie poursuivre le criminel! J'étais tellement accaparé par le corps et les enfants que je n'y ai plus pensé!  
-Tout va bien docteur Isles, la voilà."  
Le lieutenant faisait son entrée sur la scène de crime, essoufflée. La légiste se leva et la serra dans ses bras.  
"Je suis désolée!  
-Désolée de quoi Maur'?  
-Je t'avais oublié! J'ai arrêté de m'inquiéter!  
-Tant mieux, je n'aime pas quand tu es inquiète, tu fronce les sourcils et ça te fait une petite ride ici."  
Elle posa ses lèvres avec tendresse entre les deux yeux de sa femme.  
Un toussotement se fit entendre. Les deux femmes se séparèrent.  
"Les enfants sont avec maman?  
-Oui, Angela les a récupéré il y a quelques minutes.  
-Tout va bien, je vais voir Frost."  
Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et salua rapidement Frost. Elle commença à décrire l'homme qu'elles avaient aperçut.  
"Homme blanc, un mètre quatre-vingt environ, short blanc et TEE-shirt bleu. Casquette assortie au haut.  
-Ouah, tu es précise.  
-Maura et moi on l'observait au moment où il a jeté le sac. Mais demande aux autres touristes, ils ont peut-être plus de détails.  
-Oui, tu as raison. Tu lui a couru après, tu as vu ou il est parti?  
-Il a coupé par le parc, je l'ai vu partir en voiture. Cadillac eldorado blanche... J'ai pas vu la plaque, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir "Massachusetts"... J'ai pas assuré.  
-T'inquiète pas Jane. Tu ne peux pas être parfaite. Tu étais à quelle distance de la voiture?  
-Environ cinquante mètres quand elle a démarré.  
-Et tu t'étonne de n'avoir rien vu?"  
Elle haussa les épaules et retourna près du cadavre. Lorsqu'il était tombé, seule la main gauche dépassait du sac poubelle noir. Désormais, la plupart des scientifiques et la légiste avaient du l'ouvrir pour l'enquête. Il s'agissait d'une femme brune, dont les traits étaient tordus par la peur. Ses vêtement étaient tachés de sang au niveau de l'abdomen. D'après Maura, la victime aurait été poignardé douze fois dans cette zone. Un crime haineux, surement non prémédité. Le corps fut transporté à la morgue pendant que toute l'équipe partit vers le commissariat.  
"Jane, attend."  
La scientifique prit sa femme à part quelques instants pour lui parler.  
"Je ne vais pas aller à la morgue, l'autopsie n'est prévue que demain matin. Je vais aller voir les enfants. Ils ne doivent pas comprendre qu'on soit partie.  
-Je comprend, j'aimerais beaucoup rentrer, mais ce gars là... Il m'a filé entre les doigts. Je dois le trouver.  
-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je savais ce que tu étais en t'épousant non?"  
Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de la détective. Elle vint sceller une dernière fois leurs lèvres avant de retourner travailler.  
L'espace de travail était désert. Ce dimanche après-midi devait être réservé à la famille et au repos. Seulement Jane était encore là, travaillant pour apporter un peu de justice dans ce monde. Elle pensa à ses enfants qu'elle voyait peu, à sa femme, avec qui elle passait la plupart du temps au dessus d'un cadavre et aux vacances qu'elle n'avait jamais. Jane Rizzoli adorait son travail, elle ne le quitterait pour rien au monde, sauf sa famille. Ce jour-là, la famille d'une jeune femme attendait des réponses. L'italienne passa le reste de l'après-midi à regarder les vidéos de surveillance du parc en compagnie de Frost. Ils étaient devenus très proche au fil du temps. Comme des frères d'armes, elle ne se retournait plus lors des assauts, elle savait qu'il veillait sur elle. Un agent brillant dont l'avenir au sein de la criminelle était tout tracé, il avait tout pour réussir. L'homme à la peau nuit, malgré sa répugnance pour la mort, avait consacré sa carrière à l'expliquer et à en punir les auteurs. Un homme incroyable. Une voix vint la sortir de ses pensées.  
"Jane, on a les résultats de la reconnaissance faciale. Il s'agit de Marion Fort.  
-C'est français comme nom ça...  
-Oui, elle est arrivée par avion il y a une semaine pour des vacances. Elle est descendu au Brignant Hotel. Ils peuvent nous recevoir demain matin à la première heure.  
-Très bien, je vais rentrer. Tu devrais en faire de même.  
-Ouais, je vais voir un match de baseball avec Nathalie.  
-Amuse toi bien, salut!  
-A demain Jane!"  
Ils se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leur coté.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•  
La voiture se gara juste à coté de la deuxième. La brune descendit et rentra de la maison. Elle fut accueilli par les rires enfantins et la douce voix de sa femme. Elle resta quelques instants à contempler le spectacle. Maura tenait Aden sur ses genoux et aidait sa fille à faire un puzzle. De temps en temps, la blonde chatouillait son fils, déclenchant un fou rire. La détective avança lentement, en faisant signe à sa fille de se taire. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la scientifique qui sursauta, faisant rire Charlotte.  
"Jane! Tu m'as fait peur!  
-Je vois ça, comment c'est passé ton après-midi?  
-Certainement plus tranquillement que le tien. On a fait des puzzles, on a lu, et regarder un documentaire sur les fonds marins.  
-Oui, les hommes tuent les requins pour les manger ou en faire des produits marketing..."  
Jane tourna la tête vers sa fille, aucun doute, elle avait l'intelligence de sa mère.  
"Tu as tout à fait raison Charlotte.  
-Tu es incroyable toi alors..."  
La petite sauta dans les bras de sa Mama et l'embrassa.  
"Pourquoi tu es pas rentrer avec maman?  
-J'avais du travail... Je suis désolée.  
-C'est à cause du sac qui est tombé dans l'enclos des pandas?  
-Oui, tu sais c'est des affaires de grands...  
-Est-ce que les pandas vont bien?  
-Oui, on les a mis dans un autre enclos pour pas qu'ils soient dérangés.  
-Tant mieux! Tu m'aide à finir mon puzzle?  
-Oui, aller viens."  
Elles s'installèrent et s'amusèrent jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ce fut Jane qui raconta l'histoire à ses enfants avant de les coucher. Elle alla retrouver sa femme dans le salon.  
"Sale affaire...  
-Oui, il y avait pleins d'enfants, comment est-ce qu'on peut jeter un cadavre comme ça?  
-Et surtout pourquoi prendre le risque de se montrer alors qu'il fait jour? Devant tout le monde?  
-Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le choix... Qu'il ne pouvait pas la transporter ailleurs...  
-Pourquoi ne pas la laisser sur place?  
-Je ne sais pas... Tu sais, je réfléchissais pendant la sieste des petits... Le cadavre s'est déplacé mais on pouvait deviner la position initiale.  
-Tu penses qu'il était placé comment?  
-Les deux bras croisés sur la poitrine, et les cheveux étaient très bien peignés et derrière les oreilles.  
-Le meurtrier a prit soin de la victime, il l'aimait.  
-Je n'aime pas faire des suppositions, mais en effet cela semble correct.  
-Je dirais tout ça à Frost demain. En attendant on arrête de parler boulot, c'est censé être notre jour de repos.  
-Tu as raison, tu veux une bière?  
-Avec plaisir, tu veux regarder quoi à la télé ce soir?  
-Il y a un film historique..."  
Elle vit la tête de sa compagne et sourit.  
"Ou si tu préfères, il y a une comédie romantique.  
-Va pour la comédie! Ça me détendra, quand je pense que ce connard s'est échappé devant moi!  
-Langage Chérie!  
-Désolée! J'ai dit qu'on arrêtais d'en parler."  
La détective déboucha sa bière et ouvrit ses bras pour laisser la belle blonde s'y lover. Elles partirent se coucher des la fin du film et s'endormirent d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Le réveil sonna. Maura l'éteignit. Elle parla à Jane qui lui répondit avec une voix rauque. Le travail reprenait. Jane se prépara et emmena sa fille à l'école pendant que Maura emmenait Aden à la crèche. Elles de retrouvèrent devant le commissariat avant de se séparer à nouveau. Chacune était déterminé à trouver l'assassin de Marion Fort.  
"Salut Frost, tu es allé à l'hôtel?  
-Pas la peine, le directeur s'est déplacé en personne. Il nous a rapporté toutes les affaires de la victime...  
-Gentil de sa part, tu envoies quand même une équipe sur place pour le relevé des empreintes...  
-D'accord, dans ses affaires on a trouvé des choses intéressantes. Marion Fort était à Boston pour l'arrivée de Lolita et...  
-Bartolomé-Zatum.  
-Ouais, elle est connu comme militante pour la sauvegarde de l'espèce.  
-Une adoratrice des pandas... Ça explique pourquoi il l'a lancé dans l'enclos.  
-Comme un dernier hommage?  
-Maura m'a dit que la position du corps suggérait que le tueur était attaché à la victime...  
-J'ai prévenu la famille, elle n'avait pas de petit ami, ni d'ex récent d'ailleurs.  
-Alors elle l'a rencontré ici... Je descend voir Maura pour l'autopsie. Je te tiens au courant."  
La détective sentit ses poumons s'emplir de l'air froid de la morgue. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard avant de repérer la tête blonde penché sur un cadavre. Maura se retourna à l'entente de sa femme.  
"Jane, tu tombes bien. J'allais commencer l'incision en Y.  
-Super, mon moment préféré!  
-C'est de l'ironie?  
-Oui Maura, c'est de l'ironie."  
La scientifique prit une mine faussement vexée avant de retourner à son travail.  
"Je peux te dire que le crime n'était pas prémédité. Les coups sont désorganisés et impulsifs. La cause de la mort est une exsanguination suite à un coup à l'arme blanche dans l'abdomen.  
-Tu peux déterminer l'arme?  
-J'ai fait des tests comparatifs, il s'agit d'un simple couteau suisse.  
-Le tueur a prit ce qu'il avait sous la main."  
La légiste hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle allait commencer une phrase mais se ravisa. Cela n'échappa à l'italienne qui questionna sa compagne.  
"Tu allais dire quelque chose?  
-Oui... Mais on en parlera ce soir, on est au travail.  
-Non vas-y, j'ai le temps.  
-Et bien, je me disais...  
-Tu n'hésite jamais sur tes mots...  
-Hier après-midi, quand tu étais au travail, Charlotte m'a parlé. Tu lui manque Jane. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi les méchants t'intéressaient plus qu'elle... Elle grandit vite, elle est intelligente. Elle commence à comprendre des choses, que ton travail comporte des risques, que tu vois des morts tous les jours.  
-Mais toi aussi tu passes tes journées avec les morts.  
-Mes horaires sont un peu moins contraignante, mis à part lorsqu'un cadavre est découvert, je rentre le soir à des horaires fixes. Tu travailles tard lorsque tu es dans une affaire...  
-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Charlotte voyait tout ça...  
-Elle est grande... Et bientôt Aden va être dans le même cas qu'elle.  
-Je sais mais je n'y peux rien, c'est mon travail. J'adore mes enfants, tout comme je t'adore toi Maura. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir passer plus de temps avec eux. Rentrer le soir avant le repas, les emmener au parc à la sortie de l'école, les accompagner pendant les sorties avec toutes ces mamans qui parlent des derniers potins...  
-Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de travailler, je ne pourrais pas... Je sais que la criminelle c'est toute ta vie. Je voudrais, qu'on prenne des vacances avec les enfants. Tous ensemble.  
-Je... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je te le promet. Je dois... Je dois retourner travailler. Je t'aime."  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortit.  
"Je t'aime aussi Jane!"  
La légiste se remit au travail des le départ de son amie. La détective elle, avait prit les escaliers. Elle avait essayé de ne pas la montrer, mais la déclaration de Maura l'avait secoué. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas souvent à la maison, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que sa fille le voit comme ça. La détective devait parler à Cavanaugh pour prendre des vacances, et rapidement! Pour le moment, retour à l'enquête. La brune aperçut Frost en plein travail sur son ordinateur. Elle s'installa à son bureau et se perdit dans ses pensées.  
"Jane! Tu as appris quelque chose?  
-L'arme de crime est un simple couteau suisse, rien de plus pour l'instant. Et toi?  
-J'ai reçu un coup de fil de l'hôtel, le barman a rapporté le téléphone que la victime avait oublié.  
-D'accord, on va le voir."  
Ils prirent la voiture et se rendirent dans le bar. Jane détailla l'extérieur du bar. Un petit endroit miteux, couvert par aucune caméra. L'agent à la peau nuit poussa la porte et entra dans le tout petit espace. Le barman était derrière son comptoir et essuyait les verres pour sa futur soirée.  
"Bonjour, vous devez être le lieutenant Frost. John MacKennan."  
Il serra la main du lieutenant et jeta un rapide regard à sa collègue féminine. Cette dernière l'avait remarqué, elle s'imposa.  
"Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli."  
Il ne prit pas la main qu'elle lui tendait mais jeta un coup d'oeil très prononcé vers son postérieur.  
"Et oh, mes yeux sont là!"  
L'homme releva finalement les yeux et reporta son attention vers Frost.  
"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?"  
Le lieutenant sortit la photo de Marion et lui demanda si il la connaissait. Le propriétaire du bar expliqua qu'elle était repartie avec une homme nommé David Brandt. Un habitué. Ce fut au tour de Jane de poser les questions. Il lui répondit à contrecoeur sans détaché son regard de ses seins et ses fesses. Ils n'apprirent rien de plus et partirent. Sur le pas de la porte, l'italienne se retourna.  
"Si vous regardez mon cul encore une seconde, je vous promet que vous ne toucherez plus une femme avant longtemps. Ça serait dommage, un bel homme comme vous..."  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit par une grimace de rage.  
"Punaise, pourquoi on tombe toujours sur des mecs comme ça?  
-Il avait l'air intéressé par toi en tout cas.  
-Non, il était intéressé par mon cul et mes nibards...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, t'es une belle femme...  
-Merci, mais chasse gardée désolée.  
-Je le sais bien, d'ailleurs j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.  
-C'est vrai, c'est qui?  
-Une fille que j'ai aidé à déménager. Une voisine. Elle s'appelle Jenna.  
-Si ça se concrétisait, tu viendras à la maison avec elle.  
-T'inquiète pas!"  
Ils se sourirent et repartirent vers la BPD. Frost convoqua mr. Brandt pour l'interroger.  
"Jane, la voiture du gars, c'est une Cadillac."  
Elle hocha la tête et entra seule.  
"Bonjour monsieur Brandt. Merci d'être venu.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là."  
La brune n'était pas experte en expression faciale, mais il était clair qu'il était stressé. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et se rongeait les ongles.  
"On a retrouvé le cadavre de Marion Fort dans l'enclos des pandas du zoo de Boston."  
Il regarda la photo que la brune venait de mettre devant lui. Il détourna le regard et fixa un point dans le vide.  
"Le barman du "Beer King" nous a assuré que vous étiez parti avec la victime il y a quelques jours. Pouvez vous nous dire pourquoi?  
-On-On s'est bien entendu, je l'ai ramené chez elle. On s'est revu le lendemain. C'était le coup de foudre. Elle était passionnée par la nature, les animaux. Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait pour voir les pandas qui venaient d'arriver. Alors on est allé au zoo ensemble.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
-On s'est assis au parc pour manger. J'étais en train de couper le pain, et elle me parlait de sa famille en France. Elle m'a parlé d'un homme.  
-Sa famille nous a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami.  
-C'était un homme d'un autre milieu, elle n'en avait pas parlé...  
-Je peux comprendre ça, et vous, qu'avez vous fait?  
-Rien, j'ai écouté.  
-Vous êtes surs?  
-Oui.  
-Mes agents ont trouvé ce couteau dans votre matelas.  
-Je-je veux parler à un avocat.  
-Vous en avez le droit. Mais réfléchissez, vous ne voulez pas que Marion puisse reposer en paix? Vous l'aimiez, c'était le coup de foudre, moi aussi j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Je sais ce que c'est. Si l'autre personne ne vous aime pas on se sent trahi!  
-Je ne voulais pas, j'ai perdu la tête et quand j'ai repris conscience elle était couverte de sang, et moi aussi. J'avais le couteau dans la main.  
-Racontez moi ce que vous avez fait ensuite.  
-J'ai changé de T-shirt, j'ai enveloppé Marion dans un sac et je l'ai envoyé avec les pandas. Elle les adorait, je pensais qu'elle serait heureuse avec eux. Je suis parti.  
-Mr Brandt, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Marion Fort, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous lors d'un procès. Vous pouvez faire appel à un avocat, si vous en avez pas les moyens, il vous en sera commis un d'office. Avez-vous compris les droits que je viens de vous citer?  
-Oui, j'ai très bien compris. Dites aux parents de Marion que... Que je suis désolé de leurs avoir enlever ce précieux trésor."  
Jane ne répondit pas. Elle regarda le criminel s'en aller, menottes aux poignets. Cette affaire était bouclée. Rapidement d'ailleurs. Elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle, une dernière chose à faire. Maura l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée.  
"On rentre?  
-Attend, j'ai encore une petite chose à faire. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
-D'accord, ne rentre pas trop tard.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas oublié notre discussion."  
La scientifique lui sourit et rentra. La brune, elle, prit la direction du bureau de son patron. Elle toqua trois fois à la porte.  
"Entrez!  
-Bonjour monsieur, vous avez du temps à m'accorder?  
-Oui bien sur. Félicitation pour cette dernière enquête.  
-Merci, je vais être directe. Je voudrais prendre des vacances.  
-Enfin! Depuis le temps que je vous en propose!  
-Je sais, j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec ma femme et mes enfants. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de poser mes vacances en même temps que celle du docteur Isles?  
-Evidemment. Deux semaines de vacances, ça vous va?  
-Vous pouvez faire ça?  
-J'en parlerais mais il n'y a pas de raisons. Vous êtes nos deux meilleurs éléments, vous les méritez.  
-Merci monsieur!  
-A demain Rizzoli."  
La détective rentra sereinement. Elle avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à toute la petite famille. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée et Jane distinguait trois têtes au travers des rideaux. Elle entra et s'annonce directement. Tout le monde se retourna et lui sourit, même Aden.  
"J'ai une bonne nouvelle.  
-Vraiment?  
-Oui, toi et moi on va avoir des vacances Maura. Deux semaines, pour profiter des enfants et partir en voyage.  
-C'est génial!  
-Ouais! On va partir en vacances, on va partir en vacances!"  
La petite fille blonde descendit de table et sauta au cou de sa Mama qui lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille:" Toi, ton frère et ta maman, vous êtes ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Je serais toujours la pour vous.  
-Merci Mama."  
Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue et retourna à table. Durant le reste du repas, tout le monde discutait de la où ils souhaitaient aller. Maura voulait visiter les plus grands musées du monde, Charlotte aller à Disney World et Jane voulait simplement suivre sa famille. Elle voulait un endroit ou il ferait bon de rire et d'aimer. C'est ainsi que deux mois plus tard, toute la famille prit l'avion pour quatre jours à Disney World et une semaine en Afrique où chacun put voir les animaux de près et leurs rêves se réaliser.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques où compliments :D**


End file.
